Anthology: Serendipity
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: #2: He likes looking at her. — Jumin/MC [Collection of oneshots for every pairing]
1. 1: 707—Smile

**Anthology: Serendipity**

by Her Pretty Smile

 **Synopsis:** #1: The others' smiles were precious and wonderful, but to you, 707's smile was the best. Reader (or MC)/707/Luciel/Saeyoung Choi [Collection of oneshots for every pairing]

 **Warning** : Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.

 **A/N:** I'm really sorry, but Jaehee isn't in this one. It's because I completely don't know how to write her, and I don't think I'll ever go on her route. It makes me feel awkward. I like Jaehee though, but I just couldn't figure out how to write her well in this oneshot... so I'm sorry! T.T

* * *

 **#1:** _707_ —Smile

* * *

•••

Zen's smile was _beautiful_.

It was sweet and charming in every way. It also contained a hint of seduction, something which made him even more attractive and appealing. It was the kind of smile that made girls swoon and blush.

It was also the kind of smile that made your face go hot in embarrassment because of the wonderful amount of warmth on his countenance. And, combined with his glazed-over eyes as he looked at you...

Hyun Ryu was one of the gems in the world who deserved a face-ful of kisses.

To assure him that you appreciate every care he blessed you with.

•••

Yoosung's smile was _adorable_.

It was shy yet had a clear hint of determination, something that made him even more endearing. Not to mention the lovely shade of pink that coloured his cheeks as he looked at you with utmost care and devotion, as if you were the only one he'd follow forever.

You knew that he was brave, protective, and at least dependable enough. You knew that, despite the hard time he went through, he always managed to smile cheerfully.

And to you, it was a wonderful thing.

Kim Yoosung was one of the gems in the world who deserved a big, giant bear hug everyday.

To assure him that you would follow him to the end as well.

•••

Jumin's smile was _warm_.

It was handsome and tender. It was loving and protective. It was intense.

You could see the protectiveness, the subtle hint of possessiveness, and the soft care in his eyes. You could feel it as he gazed upon your face, focusing on you as if you were the only one that mattered in his world.

You knew that he changed because of you. You knew that he now knew what the feeling of love is. You knew that he could love, and that he loved relentlessly.

Han Jumin was one of the gems in the world who deserved the utmost understanding and care.

To assure him that he would never be misunderstood by the one he cared about and that you would never let him go as well.

•••

The others' smiles were precious and wonderful.

But 707's smile, for you, was _the best_ of all.

His was _amazing_. It made you feel so _giddy_ and _happy_ inside that you felt like bursting. It made you feel like you could only see him and no one _else_. It made you feel like your heart was seconds short from escaping outside your chest. It made you feel like your body was _floating_.

You knew that he was the only one who could make you laugh for hours and never get tired of it. You knew that his smile was _special_ , because it was not the smile he always used whenever he joked or goofed around.

It was a smile that showed his eternal gratefulness to you for breaking him out of the shell that he had made for himself. A smile that showed the depth of care and love that he developed for you. A smile that showed that he was genuinely happy to _see_ you, to _talk_ to you. To be with you.

 _Forever_.

Zen's smile made you blush.

Yoosung's smile made you gush.

Jumin's smile made you pleasantly embarrassed.

However,

Choi Saeyoung's smile made you smile back.

A smile that _exactly matched his._

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **note** _:_ 707 is mine! *laughs maniacally and possessively* Uh, craziness aside... This is my first time writing Mystic Messenger, so I know it came out kind of awkward...


	2. 2: Jumin—Stare

**Anthology: Serendipity**

by Her Pretty Smile

 **Synopsis:** #2: He likes looking at her. — Jumin/MC [Collection of oneshots for every pairing]

 **Warning** : Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort. This is also like a drabble, because it's short.

* * *

 **#2:** _Jumin—Stare_

* * *

She is embarrassed. She can feel his eyes on her, studying her, probing her, seeing _through_ her. She has never expected him to be this possessive, but she finds that she does not mind it at all. He is still a gentleman, and he respects her decisions. Although she admits that she feels a bit uncomfortable at the way his attention seems to only be focused on her, and nothing else. He is gentle with her, and always apologizes whenever he thinks he has overstepped his boundaries.

She turns around and faces him. He does not break his gaze, and she feels more conscious now. His stare is _piercing,_ and it almost feels like she can drown in those fathomless pools of onyx. Jumin has always been very charming, even when it isn't intentional.

She relaxes when he finally averts his gaze, distracted by Elizabeth the 3rd whining for his attention. He stands up from his seat and searches for the cat's food.

She watches him go, suddenly feeling a bit lost and... _empty._

It is then that she realizes that she already misses his stares.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **note** ** _:_** I am honestly not in favour of Jumin, since his possessiveness makes me cringe, even though he does try his best not to overstep his boundaries. It's just that, I am not really comfortable with him. However, ironically, this oneshot came to me easily.


End file.
